


The Tiny White Bat - Nesting

by Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)



Series: The Tiny White Bat [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bat cuddles, Bats, Because turning your favorite characters into bitty bats is a thing and adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Nesting, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy
Summary: Itty bitty bat Geralt is tired and cranky. The bed he'd been stuck on isn't cutting it, and he needs Dettlaff's help!





	The Tiny White Bat - Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The tiny white bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771897) by [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004). 

> It's all Embeer's fault <3 you're the best. Please do read her 'The Tiny White bat' which inspired this!
> 
> Timeline: This is early on, maybe a few days after Regis leaves to hunt down a solution which takes about a month.
> 
> To the bat cuddle mobile!

_Geralt_

It had been several days since Regis had left him in the <strike>clutches</strike> care of the notorious _Beast of Beauclair, _Dettlaff. Things were awkward at first between them, and Dettlaff mostly left Geralt to his own devices—which mostly coincided with him having the run of the bed and pillows, much to his distaste--and occasionally Dettlaff bringing him food. But he made due for a time, doing his best to maintain the peace and remain optimistic in his rather pitiful situation.

But there was something nagging at him, agitating him at night as he huddled down atop the pillow near where Dettlaff sometimes dozed quite peacefully. The fabric was too cool and too flat! He needed something more—encompassing? And warm! Definitely warm! He was constantly cold and shivering. He hadn’t felt comfortable snuggling up against the resting vampire, not like he had with Regis who had been in his bat form. Geralt had been able to cling comfortably with his wing claws then, hanging onto Regis absorbing his warmth and protected by the cover of his massive wings. He felt _safe _and in this super _tiny_ bat form that was _exactly_ what he needed to feel.

Right now he felt _vulnerable_ and _powerless._ Which is something he’d been quite vocal about the past two days—incessantly.

The sun had set hours ago and Dettlaff had retired for the night, recusing himself in Regis’s study to pursue a few books. He came flying out of the room now—looking irritated and torn as Geralt's screeching had started up again.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat, what now? Really Geralt? _Really?_”

Geralt had sat himself atop Dettlaff’s pillow and was uttering high pitched shrieks and squeaks. Every so often he’d snuffle at the cool cloth and move around, resituate himself and let out another unsatisfied cry of frustration. His tiny wing claws flexed at the fabric and had started fraying the thin threads leaving tiny wisps of grey fuzz all over the place.

“Geralt...”

Tiny yellow eyes stared up at the ginormous vampire, willing him to understand.

_Bed. I need a proper bed!!!_ Geralt shuffled forward and jumped off the end of the pillow and tumbled down onto the bedding. After righting himself he uttered a high pitched chirp at the vampire. _A...A...Dang it vampire! I need a nest!!!_

Dettlaff stared down at him uncomprehending.

_C’mon vampire, you’re a bat! Use your brain!!_

Geralt screeched up at Dettlaff and went back to the blanket covers. After a brief struggle, he ducked under them and continued uttering his high pitched shrieking. The darkness was comforting, but it still wasn’t right! When he felt the light stroke of Dettlaff’s finger through the covers he stopped the shrieking and struggled his way back on top of the blankets.

Flaring his little wings, he squinted his eyes pleadingly up at the vampire and keened miserably.

Dettlaff stared down at him and frowned. “You don’t like it on the bed?”

Geralt bobbed his head up and down.

“You don’t like the pillows?”

He bobbed.

“But you like being in the dark?”

Bobbed again.

“But not the blanket.”

Geralt bobbed enthusiastically and shrieked.

“Okay, okay! I’ll be right back.”

Geralt followed Dettlaff as far as he could to the end of the bed and watched as the vampire left him, feeling hopeful.

After a few moments Regis’s Brother returned carrying a number of objects inside a small but deep box. Geralt watched with intense interest as the vampire set the box down and started removing its contents, lining them up in front of him.

A wad of bandages, several bits of different sized leather scraps, bits of untanned fur skins and a dirty linen shirt.

Geralt’s flat little muzzle wiggled at that excitedly and he shuffled over to snuffle at it. The fur's and skin's were nice, but the shirt...

It smelt like him—like Regis. It was Regis’s shirt!!

He chirped up at Dettlaff excitedly and clambered on top of it uttering a high pitched purr.

“Is that better?” The vampire asked, looking down at him with mirth in his eyes.

Geralt gazed up at him and didn’t bob his head.

It was a good start but…

He shuffled his way over to the box and reached up a wing claw to grasp onto it, hoping Dettlaff would get the hint.

“You want the box too?”

Head bob, squeak.

Dettlaff rolled his eyes. “Okay, where do you want it?”

_Hmmm…somewhere…_

His head perked up and he shuffled over to the far corner, closest to the study where Regis and Dettlaff spent much of their time. Geralt trilled and flailed his wings, attempting to point with his wing claw and almost losing balance and falling off the bed.

“Hey now witcher, be careful!”

Geralt felt himself being scooped up into a warm hand and he flattened his body to it as he was suddenly raised. When the motion stopped, he adjusted his grip on the vampire’s skin and turned around to stare up at him and let out a commanding chirp.

“Yes Master witcher, right away.” Dettlaff rolled his eyes again and booped him on the nose.

_I will kill you later, bat!_ He thought, but instead his threat came out as a tiny hissing screech that only made the vampire chuckle at him.

_I hate life right now._

He let out a miserable trill as the vampire gathered up the box, shirt and skins for him and brought them into the study—which was massive!

He thought the bed in the bedroom was huge. Imagine book shelves four times the size of the bed! Along all the walls, and piles of books on the floor and table. Geralt was so disoriented by the sheer size of everything that he would have fallen off Dettlaff’s hand if not for his bitty claws!

Carefully, he was brought over to the main study area—a large desk covered with scrolls and books on each end and along the back side. There was an open spot in the middle strewn with papers. Dettlaff placed him and the box there while he cleared off a spot on the side of the desk near the glimmering lantern.

Geralt took that moment to go exploring. He knew what all this was of course! It was just so _interesting _to see it all from this perspective—and the smells! His little nose wouldn’t stop twitching and his ears twitched this way and that as he tried to process it all. The scent of parchment beneath his claws, the dried ink that they accidentally scratched away, and the fresh ink in a pot nearby. There was also, of course, the overwhelming scent of Regis and Dettlaff.

This was good…it was a good spot. He let out a happy little trill of satisfaction.

A soft nudge to his back brought him back to himself and he shuffled around to stare up at Dettlaff.

“That good?” The vampire gestured to where he moved the box and Geralt chirped excitedly as he shuffled over to it.

The box was beside the lantern yet on its side so that he could get in, but angled in such a way that the inside was cast in shadow. The shirt had been stuffed inside and fluffed up, then layered with bits of skins and fur. Geralt tentatively shuffled forward to check it out but found he couldn’t get over the lip _and_ the pile of Regis shirt without struggling.

_What a pain!_

Dettlaff chuckled behind him mercilessly. “Hold on, witcher.”

Geralt chirped again and sat patiently, all too ready to get some much needed rest.

After a moment he was gently nudged to the side, and a thin hard back book was angled in such a way that he could easily shuffle up it and into the box.

Relief flooded through him as darkness surrounded him along with the scent of his best friend. Situating himself in the middle of the shirt-nest he nudged around the skins and furs until he was satisfied.

Dettlaff was watching him as he peaked his slitted yellow eyes over the edge of the shirt and chirped at him gratefully.

“Better?”

Geralt was burying his head and finding the perfect warm spot so he didn’t bother to answer. After a moment he was satisfied and settled, letting the scent and warmth relax him into a sound sleep.

_Dettlaff_

After a few moments a high pitched purring could be heard from inside the box and Dettlaff smiled. He wished Regis were here to see this. How his best friend, the fearsome White Wolf and Butcher of Blaviken now stuck in a teeny tiny bat form, was curled up inside a nest in a box he’d made, purring away with not a care in the world—and only the scent of his Brother and a few tidbits of skin and fur was able to soothe him.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come as I feel inspired and need breaks from other things :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
